Inferno Rebellion
by SnowyLife12
Summary: Set a few years after Tsunayoshi became Vongalo Decimo. Inferno Rebellion, a fearsome criminal organization that suddenly pop out ten years ago. No one knows anything about them other than the fact that they... Full summary inside. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Set a few years after Tsunayoshi became Vongalo Decimo. Inferno Rebellion, a fearsome criminal organization that suddenly pop out ten years ago. No one knows anything about them other than the fact that they, while always get their job done, seemed to ALWAYS course trouble wherever they are. Not only that, but they seemed to be really close (not really) with not only the Vongola Decimo himself but also the Vindice. Who are they really? What is they true purpose? Read more as we slowly uncovered the truth behind the true meaning of **Inferno Rebellion! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing other that my OC's. **

* * *

"Such a beautiful flame, I smell…" said a man as he took hold of a small child, no older than six, by the arms and sniffed her.

The child, terrified, tried to push the man away but alas, she is still a child and she just didn't have the strength to push him away.

The man continued to smell her shamelessly before a woman wearing a black hood knocks him hard on the head.

The man, surprised, accidently let go of the child and the child use this opportunity to run away from them but the woman notice this and took hold of the child collar.

The woman looks at the terrified child 'sweetly' as she looks into her eyes and asked "My, my… Where do you think you're going, bambina? This show still hasn't started yet…._Please,_ stay for awhile, after all you are…" she put her mouth near the child ear "…the _main actress."_

She laughed as she felt the child trembled "Now, now, don't be afraid, dear bambina. You should feel lucky, after all, this is a _once in a lifetime_ chance…" she laughed once more before she glared at the man, who was nursing his head, and said "Get the machine ready. I want this done before those damn _**clams**_ came here for inspection."

The man nodded hurriedly and took the child away from the lady and lay her down on a bed before hooking her to a machine. The woman smiled evilly and was about to walked away when she heard the child quietly asked,

"Why are you doing this to me….?"

If can, the woman evil smiled grew bigger and she laughed "Why, huh? I wonder that myself, really…" She went to stand beside the child. She looked into the eyes of the terrified child, and smiled sadly "I really don't want to do this since, with or without you, my plan will still go without a hitch but I owed that** man **a lot, especially about your mother."

At this, the child eyes went wide, "My mother? What do you mean?"

The woman laughed once more "Of course, you didn't knew. You still thought that you mother are dead but well, in a way, she is…" seeing the confusion in the child eyes, she sighed "Well, seeing that we still had some time might as well tell you truth. Beside it's not like you'll live to tell the tale…" then she told her. As she spoke, the child eyes went wider and wider at every word she said.

When the woman told the child of her plan, the child screamed angrily "You didn't…..! My father, he wouldn't…...!" But the woman cut her off with a laughed and said, "Of course I did and yes, you father will. Especially when you're gone!"

The woman laughed crazily as the man pushed a button from the machined. The child screamed as she felt something being pulled inside of her. She tried to struggle (like hell she's letting that _witch _win) but to no veil.

She smiled, satisfied at the child scream, and happily skipped away from them as she said "Well, I better be off. I have an important date after all." She laughed crazily as she went out of the room.

The child continued to scream as bright, orange flame surrounded her and…

BANG!

Everything went blank…

* * *

**Bambina-Little girl (according to google translator)**

**Well, there you go. My first ever story after years of only reading others. Thank you for those who read it. I know that it is short but I had tried my best. I'll try to make it longer on my next update. Please tell what you think. If you had any question, please PM me but I won't promise to answer all of it since I don't want to give any spoiler but I will try. Once again, thank you for reading it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wao..I actually had a followers and someone actually review my story, much less making this a favorite and put it on alert. I actually never expected that... hahaha...  
**

**For those who review/alert/favorite this I, along with the Inferno's, thank you from the bottom of our heart! No words could describe how happy I, we, feel! So please, continue with your support and make this semi-childish, half matured teenage girl absolutely happy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Inferno's Rebellion and my OC's**

* * *

_**Vongola Mansion, Sicily, Italy**_

It had been thirteen years since Tsunayoshi Sawada had taken over the Vongola and the years had been good to him so far, with occasional stress here and there. Now, at the aged of thirty-three, he had finally succeeding at taking back the Vongola to its original route.

It was a stressful journey for him and his guardian but he didn't mind it. It was all worth it in the end.

Except for…..

Tsuna sighed as he put down his pen. Even after all this years, he still can't forget…

He once again sighed and opens a drawer beside him. He put his hand to the end of the drawer and smiled when he felt his hand touched something.

He took it out and smiled once more. On his hand is a medium sized black wooden box and had ornate hinges. The lid bore a beautiful design of a pair of lilies.

He put the box on his table and slowly unhooked the clasp and raised the lid.

A beautiful melody came out the moment the lid was raised. Tsuna took out a photograph from the box and look at it with a gentle smile as a single tear slowly slid down to his cheek.

Even after all this years, he still…..

His eyes then suddenly went wide before he went into a complete panic mode. He hurriedly put everything away just as the door was abruptly push open and came in his loyal pupp…. I mean, right-hand man and storm guardian, Hayato Gokudera, who had an angry expression on his face.

Tsuna quickly composed himself and calmly asked while praying that Hayato didn't see anything "What wrong, Hayato? Did something happen?"

Hayato then angrily slammed his hand on Tsuna desk (which Tsuna found quite amusing since it's rare for Hayato to get this work out and do something _UN-respectful _to his beloved tenth) and yelled angrily, "It's those damn kids! They did it again!"

Tsuna looked at him confusingly for a moment before it clicked and he smiled gently "Now, now…It couldn't be that bad, right?"

Hayato didn't say anything and only handed Tsuna a brown folder and gestured him to read it.

Tsuna hesitantly took the folder and read it. As he read, his eyes getting wider and wider before he let out a full blown laughed.

Hayato looked at him confusingly "Tenth, why are you laughing?! This is a serious case! Those damn Infernos's almost destroy half of Sicily! They could have killed a citizen!"

Tsuna stopped laughing but he still held his amused face "Ah, but they didn't destroy it, nor did they hurt anyone, right?"

Hayoto looked shocked for a moment before giving a hesitate "No…."

Tsuna give out a satisfied smiled and continued to do his paperwork as Hayato sighed and sat down on a chair in front of him. Hayato looked at him for a moment and sighed once more before he called out, "Hey tenth…." Tsuna nodded his head, letting Hayato knows that he got his attention, "…If you don't mind me asking, but why is it that you seem so _attached_ with those kids?"

Tsuna stopped signing as an image of a girl with raven hair smiling at him flashed through his mind.

He looked at Hayato with a sad smile and said something that had confused Hayato greatly.

"Because this is what she would have wanted..…."

* * *

_**Inferno Rebellion Mansion, unknown**_

"…..and that concluded the report for today mission. Once again, good work everyone. I'm impressed that none of you actually destroy anything, so I thank you for that. You are dismissed."

Everyone nodded and left the meeting room except for three people.

A girl with long white hair and green forest eyes, wearing a purple colored shirt that reached her thighs, showing off her purple flamed tattoos on her upper right thigh and black boots, looked at the person sitting on the head chair with a smile "Once again, it was a great speech, Young Lady."

The Young Lady, a girl with a long raven hair that reached her mid-back and lilac eyes, wearing a black sleeveless dress with orange scarf and around her left leg was a bracelet with lots of bells, looked at her coldly before she sighed, "Mary, tea."

That was an order.

The white hair girl, Mary, smiled "Why of course, Milady."

As Mary went to make tea, the raven hair looked at the person beside her. That person was man with purple hair which he tied into a ponytail, wearing a red shirt with it sleeve seemed to be ripped off, showing off his red flame tattoos on his left shoulder, a black tight pants and black boots. He seemed to be sleeping soundly on his chair.

She sighed before she raised her hand and…..

BANG

"Ou! What the fuck..!"

…knock him on the head.

As he nursed his head, he looked around the room with his silver colored eyes and spotted the girl who was watching him with an amused expression.

He 'tched' and looked away from her. Well, he guesses he does deserve that. It was his fault for sleeping when they were having a meeting.

At that moment, Mary enters with a tray of tea. When she saw him nursing his head, she smiled mockingly at him while the guy glared at her with the 'you-wanna-fight-shitty-bitch' type of glare.

As the tension grew thicker, the girl sighed and slammed her hands onto the desk (which she will regret later on because, no matter how strong she is, it still hurt like hell) causing them to tore they gaze away from each other and face her.

The girl looked at them tiredly before she gestured Mary to give her tea and retold back what happen at the meeting to him while he was happily sleeping.

"…..so you understand what you were supposed to do now, Kaito?" she asked as she sipped her tea.

Kaito nodded his head and said "Yes, Milady. I understand. I'll get it done before dawn..."

She nodded her head, satisfied at his answer and continued to sip her tea at the same time Mary asked "By the way, Milady, Tsunayoshi called today. He said he wanted to ask you something…" She stopped drinking for a moment and looked at Mary, confusingly.

"…and I only knew of this now, why?"

"I forgot." Mary said without a hint of regrets.

She sighed and said "Well… That's okay… I don't want to talk to him either…"

"Whatever you said, Yur…" Mary stopped abruptly and she step away from where she stood before when a cup were thrown at her.

She looked at the girl and inwardly flinched when she saw her icy glared.

The girl then said in an angry tone as she glared at Mary "Dare to call me that again Mary and I promised, Hell would feel like a playground to you. And no, that's not a threat," her glared grow intense "it's a promise..."

Mary nodded her head rapidly. Even Kaito seemed a bit a scare. After all, it was never good when the Lady got mad because when she did, no amount of prayer could save you from her wrath. Trust them, they know. They had been a victims before after all. They were in coma for three month straight! But they shouldn't complained, really. They actually had it easy. The others didn't even _wake up_ anymore...

The girl still looked at them with a glared before she sighed and asked for a new cup. Mary nodded and quickly left the room, followed by Kaito, who was mumbling that he still need to finish his mission.

As the door closed in front of her, she sighed and look out at the window behind her.

Looking at the setting sun, she frowned.

_Maybe I went too far with them today..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

_**At a park in Catania, Sicily, Italy**_

"PLEASE WAIT, RINA…!" yelled a girl with long dark brown hair and eyes as she chased a black short haired girl and blue eyes, who was holding an umbrella, through the rain. The black haired girl ignored her and continued to walk with an indifferent expression.

Far away, a pair of silhouette looked at the scene with bored eyes.

"Why are you ignoring me?!" yelled the brunette again "I just wanted to talk to you!" but she was, again, ignored.

She continued to chase her but as she run, she stepped onto rock and fall down. The black haired girl still ignored her and walked away.

The brunette looked up with tears running down her face "Please….wait…." the girl meekly called out as tears ran down on her cheek but the black haired didn't looked back as she walk forward until she was out of sight.

The girl cry and cry as rain fall down on her.

Then a blurred of black went past and rain stop to fall down on her.

Feeling confused, she looked up and saw someone holding up an umbrella for her.

"Who…?"

Peeking behind the umbrella was a guy with messy blond hair that covers his left eyes, showing off his icy cold eye on the right, wearing a dark purple colored shirt under a black vest with silver buttons, denim jeans and a pair of black shoes. At the back of his right hand was a dark purple colored tattoo. Beside him was an almost identical blonde girl, except her hair covers her right eyes, wearing a short black skirt instead of jeans and her tattoo were on the left side. She was holding up the umbrella for both her and the blond guy.

The blond guy smile as he peered down at her "You know, I don't think sitting on the ground in this weather are very healthy, especially to a sad soul…." She blushed at that, it's not like she wanted to sit here, she fall down, damn it!

The guy noticed this and chuckled before he holds out his hand to her. The brunette looked at him confusingly. He smiled once more "Like I said, it's not healthy for a sad soul liked you to sit here on this weather. So, we would like to invite you to come to our mansion to cool down, isn't that right, Rin?" looking at them, the blond girl nodded with a soft smile "Please do come with us." She too, holds out her hand.

The brunette doesn't know why, but as she looked at them, she felt liked she could trust them. Something she hadn't done for a long time.

She shyly smiled as she nodded and took hold of their hand.

But as she did, her eyes suddenly felt tired and she heard a mumbled of "Goodnight" before everything went black.

* * *

**I know it's short but it is needed for the next plot..UNTIL NEXT TIME! Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Mentions of Yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... :'( **

* * *

_**Inferno Rebellion Mansion, Unknown **_

The brunette slowly opens her eyes and saw that she lying on a sofa with red blanket covering her body.

Pushing herself up, she looked around the room with confused eyes as she tried remember what had happened, before the door behind her was forcefully opened and came in a guy with spiky black hair, with several strands of hair hanging over his forehead, his remaining hair pointed to the back and sharp black eyes, wearing a short sleeve green t-shirt with a black colored "Bad Boy" printed at the front and short black jeans with black shoes. On his right arm was a green flame tattoo.

His head was down as he mumbled string of colorful curses (which made the brunette blush) under his breath before finally looking up and saw the girl looking at him with questioning glance.

It was quite for a while as he stared at her (making the brunette uncomfortable) before he sighed and took out his cell phone.

"Hey, Iori, tell those twins that she's awake." And, without waiting for response, he shut his phone and put it in his back pocket.

He looked at her once more, but this time with a smile, "Hey, there. You made those two worried when you suddenly fainted like that. You made us worried too when you wouldn't wake up for a few hours."

She blushed and mumbled a quiet "Sorry."

The black haired laughed and waved his hand as he said good-naturally "Don't be. It's not your fault. By the way, the name is James Parker but you could call me J.P and you are?"

She was about to answer him when they heard a commotion outside before the door was, literally, kicked open and came in the twins from before with several people following them from behind.

The first one was Kaito and Mary while beside them was a girl with light green shoulder-length hair with two bangs from either side were a little longer and light blue eyes, wearing a silver colored shirt that show off her left shoulder and silver colored flame tattoo. She also wears a black short fluffy skirt and a pair of red shoes.

Behind them was a little girl with long dark blue haired and big brown eyes, wearing a yellow with heart cardigan under a dark blazer and black skirt with black shoes. On her left leg was a yellow colored flame tattoo. She was holding hand with a spiky snow colored haired guy with some of the strands covered the left part of his face. He was wearing a black colored jacket with snow colored shirt underneath it, a black trouser and a pair of black shoes. Unlike the others, his tattoo was nowhere to be seen.

All of them stopped on their track when the blond guy smiled and making a beeline toward the brunette with the blonde girl while yelling "Thank Lord, you finally awake! How are you feeling?"

The brunette look at him and said shyly "I…I'm okay. Thank you for asking." She looked at them with questioning glance. The blond guy notices this and grins. "How rude of us, we still haven't introduced ourselves! Boss will get angry if she found out about this."

"Like she's going to care about silly stuff like this." The blond girl suddenly said.

He laughs and then put an arm around the blonde girl before saying cheerfully "That's true...!" They looked at each other for a moment, like they were trying to communicate with each other, telepathically, before they let out a laugh.

The brunette looked at them weirdly when she felt a soft hand planted on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Mary smiling down at her apologetically "Sorry about them. They tend to do that sometime. My name is Mary, by the way. Mary-Anne Swallow and those laughing maniac…" she pointed at the laughing duo "….is Lenila and Rinela Nuvola. As you can see, both of them are identical twins."

She then pointed at Kaito and the green haired girl, who was watching the twins with bored eyes, while the girl was holding Kaito arm "That man over there is Kaito Kid while the one beside him is his girlfriend, Catherine Walker and those two over there," she pointed to the little girl, who was drinking while the snow haired guy was talking to J.P, ignoring the laughing duo "are Selena Valentine and Iori Fuyuku. I got a feeling you already know J.P, so I won't bother." Looking at the girl, she smile softly "And what about you, little lady?"

She hesitantly smiled "Well…it's Layla, Layla Jacksper. It's nice to meet you guys and thank you for letting me stay here!"

Mary softly chuckled as she pat her head "It was nice to meet you too, Miss Jacksper and please, don't thank me. It was the owner of this mansion that allows you to stay."

"Owner…?" but before she could ask more, a voiced came from behind Layla "Damn! We're only out for an hour or two but you guys already destroyed the door _and the study room_, again?"

Looking behind she saw a group of three people standing at the place where-there-is-to-be-a-door. The first one was a guy with messy red hair that was pinned to the left and hazel eyes. He wore a black polka dot jacket over black and white undershirts, along with black pants and black shoes. Below his right eye was a black flame tattoo.

The second one, standing on the middle, was a girl with long light blue hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a brown sweatshirt and a black denim short skirt with black shoes. At the back of her right feet was a brown flame tattoo.

The third and the guy that spoke before was a guy with semi-long pale green hair with its bangs cover his eyes. He wore a black hoodie over a blue shirt and black jeans and black shoes. His was waving at them, accidently showing off his blue flame tattoo on his right palm.

Noticing Layla, they pointed at her and asked "Who's she?"

Ignoring their rude gesture, the twins smile and stand side by side with Layla in the middle (how she got off the sofa in the first place is a mystery to her) before saying with their arms wide "Introducing Layla Jacksper, our new _playmate_!" Layla, who didn't notice the weird way Len and Rin said playmate, smiled "It's nice to meet you!"

The three also smiled at her. "It was nice to meet you too, Miss Jacksper." The red hair guy said "My name is Alexander Mcknight and this…" pointing to the blue haired girl, who smiled and wave at her, Layla wave back, "Vivian Volestro while that guy over there –" "Daichi Haruno." The green haired interrupted "A pleasure to meet you."

Layla nodded with a blushed.

Daichi smiled at her and then looked around the room when he noticed something, "Hey guys…" they looked at him "….where's Yoshiro?"

Iori snorted "Of course, instead asking how we are, you asked about your _boyfriend_ first… What a _lovely _friend you are…"

Daichi face turned red "Wh- what..?! It's not like that-! I was just- ! Well-! I was-!"

The others laughed at him (except Layla, she didn't understand what's going on) making Daichi red face even redder "Stop laughing, damn it! It was just weird that he didn't greet me with his perverted self, that's all!"

"Aaa…" Kaito said as he slugs his arm arm around Daichi "Does Daichi miss his boyfriend? How cute of you!"

If possible, Daichi face kept getting redder "I did not, and I repeat, I did not miss that shitty-bisexual-perverted-Casanova, got it!"

"Say whatever you want, Daichi…" Catherine suddenly said "But because of his, I quote, 'shitty-bisexual-perverted-Casanova' self that you fall in love with him, right?"

Daichi didn't comment on that as his face keep getting redder and redder.

Selena clapped her hand, her drink long forgotten, and said with a giggle "Wah, somebody in love!"

The others also clapped their hand and giggled (Layla finally understood the situation, a little).

"Not only that," Vivian interrupted "when he took a nap on our way here, we heard him mumbling Yoshi name!"

Their clapped and giggled getting louder at that claimed.

Daichi was about to retorted when a voiced called out from behind

"What are you guys giggling like a mad school girl about?"

Turning around, they saw a beautiful girl with long, wavy raven hair standing there with her lilac eyes looked at them with curiosity. She was wearing a black dress with orange scarf and barefooted. Around her left leg was a bracelet with lots of bells. How they didn't notice she was there was a mystery, especially with those bells.

The other looked at her with a grin, except for Layla, who was confused, and Daichi, since he was too embarrassed after the others teasing.

The raven girl, noticing Daichi embarrassment and red face, asks while pointing at Daichi with an amused expression "What happen to him?"

"Yoshi" they chorus together.

She giggled amusingly, already knowing what they had done before saying to Daichi with a disgusting tone as she puts her hands on her waist, "I really don't understand you Daichi. How could you like, no, scratch that, _love_ a guy like _that?_"

Noticing her tone, Daichi was about to ask what she meant until…

"WAHHH! GET ME OUT HERE!"

…. that…

Everybody, except for the raven haired girl, who was laughing maniacally, jumped at that screamed.

"What was that?!" J.P yelled and everyone look at the laughing girl.

She looked at them with a psycho face (making them scare as shit) and said crazily "That, ladies and gentlemen, was, yours truly, Yoshiro Yonosuke!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" yelled Daichi, being the protective lover he is, as he flinched when another screamed was heard. He was about to go to where Yoshiro is but was stopped by the raven hair girl glared.

"Don't you dare help that perverted bastard _or you are next…!" _she says that in a low, dangerous voice.

Daichi gulped and he asked the thing everyone was wondering about, "What actually happen, Milady?!"

Yuriko smiled widely "Well, it all started when I got a slight headache after reading the paperwork nonstop today, so I asked Yoshi, who coincidently was there since he was supposed to send in his report today, to massage my temple, but instead he massage my breast…" everyone gasp at that except for Daichi, who was being weirdly quiet, "…..so I then punched and kicked him and putting him inside a boiling water for a few minutes before finally putting him inside an hot oven to be grilled…" she said that so _casually_ and _cheerfully_ like it was _normal _to put _someone_ inside a _boiling water _and an _hot oven_.

Daichi then walked to the raven hair girl quietly before "Good job, Milady!" He said in a proud voice and with an evil grin, both of them bumps their fist against each other.

Everyone looked at them and thought, _poor Yoshi…_

As the two were sharing evil laugh with each other (making the other scared as _fuck_) a loud footsteps was heard and came in a disheveled looking guy with messy light brown haired, that was put into a half ponytail with magenta eyes. He was an emerald color sweater over a white dress shirt, a black trouser and a pair of black shoes (though his clothing look like it got caught by fires).

The moment he enter the room, Daichi suddenly disappeared (_How did he do that?, _Layla thought) and the guy went straight toward while saying "Milady, to think you would do this to me, how could yo-" He suddenly stopped and look at Layla and his angry face suddenly turned lovey-dovey face (like Sanji from One Piece, just not as bad) and he made a beeline toward Layla.

"Why hello there, Little Lady" he said as he kiss her hand in a gentlemen manners and smile at her with his _sexy _(as the other like to call it) smile. "The name is Yoshiro Yonosuke, at your service and you are…?"

Layla blushed and stuttered a reply, after all, this is the first time a guy did this to her.

Yoshi notice and chuckled before taking her face in his hands, Layla froze at his action and look at him. Yoshi smiled and said seductively "Now, no need to be shy, Little Lady…I don't _bite _that _hard…." _His face was getting closer and Layla, not knowing what to do, just freeze on her place. He was coming closer and closer when…..

**SWISH!**

**BANG!**

"And here I thought I already clean the whole mansion this morning. To think there is still a _pests_ lurking around….."

If look could kill, Yoshi would be dead by now with the way Daichi murderously looking at him.

"Da…Da…Daichi! Honey!" Yoshi stutter with a nervous smiled. "I didn't you know were there! When did you get back?" He is now sweating bullets…

Daichi smiled sadistically as he raised his hand and ….

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

….repeatedly punched him.

You know, if this was a TV show, you could see a sign board above Daichi head that say 'Jealousy Punch'.

Layla, confused and not knowing what to do, look at the others for help but…..

"Come on, Daichi! You could do better than that!"

"Yeah! Soak your hand with his blood!"

"...so you bet 1000 Euro that Yoshi only last for twenty minutes? How cruel…!"

"….Shut up…"

"Why yo-!"

"Now, now…There's no need to fight you guys….."

….they pretty much busy right now, encouraging Daichi and taking bets… The only person who was ignoring all of this was the raven hair girl.

The girl, noticing she was being watch, looked at Layla and smiled "Sorry about this, they always tend to get overboard when it comes to those two….."

Layla blushed and shook her head "Err… No, that's okay. I…actually kinda liked it…"

"Oh, really?" the girl asked without looking at her.

She nodded "My life had always been so lonely… So, to meet such lively people… It's pretty life-changing…."

"Huh, I wonder about that..." the girl barely whisper. Layla, hearing that, looked at her confusedly but the girl just smiled and said "I believe I still don't know your name…?"

"Uh!" Layla blush "Well, ermm… My name is Layla Jaksper and you are…?"

But before she could say anything, Rin interrupted "By the way, Miss Layla… I think I remember seeing you chasing someone… Would you mind telling us what happened?"

Everyone else stops fighting and looked at her (ignoring the almost dead Yoshi), waiting for answer.

Layla looked at Rin uncomfortably, it's not like she wasn't expecting the question, but that doesn't mean that she's willing to reveal what happened _**that day**_…

The raven girl notices this and put a hand on her shoulder. When Layla looked at her, she smiled "Sometime, it's better to let everything out than keep it in inside, don't you think so, Miss Layla?"

"I…" Layla hesitated at first and nodded as she took a deep breath as started her tale, "I was always alone and lonely….."

_Flashback to last April…_

"_Eh? I'm not in the same class as you?" yelled Layla as she looked at the paper on her hand. With a teary face, she hugged the short black haired girl beside her "No way! I don't wanna be separated from Rina!"_

"_Layla…." Rina sighed as her blue eyes looked at Layla sadly. "Don't worry, okay? I promised to always come to your class after this…"_

"_Really?" Layla looked at Rina hopefully._

_Rina nodded as she walked toward to the direction of her class while waving her hand at Layla._

_Layla also wave at her, yelling "Promised me, Rina!"_

_But after that, never once did Rina ever come…_

_I always felt lonely… I tried to make friend with my other classmates but they always ignored me…. Even when the teachers wanted to make a group, I was always unwanted…_

_But I don't care, because I always thought that I needed no one but Rina. Even if she hardly talked to me now…_

_So one day, at lunch time, tired of waiting for Rina, I tried to go to her class, but…._

"_Layla, don't ever come to my class, again!" _

"_Eh?" Layla looked at Rina confusingly._

**What's going on?**

"_But why?!" Layla yelled_

**Why is she acting like this….**

"_If you keep coming here…" Rina said angrily "…how are going to get new friend?"_

**Did I do something wrong….?**

"_No…!" Layla started to cry "I don't need new friend! I already have you…..!"_

**I just wanted to be with you…**

"_Don't be such a spoiled brat!" Rina yelled at her. _

**Can't you understand that….**

_Layla, shocked, only looked her, speechless while the other students that was watching, started to murmurs to each other._

**So why….**

"_If you come to my class once more…" Rina then walked away without looking at her "…I will never talk to you ever again!"_

…**. Why do hates me so much?**

_Ever since that, we never talked to each other. I wanted to but I was too scared… What if she hated me more….?_

_I don't understand, really… I just wanted to stay with her. After all, we had been friend since kindergarten… Was that too much to ask?_

"_Ah! I forgot to bring my umbrella!" _

_Tearing her gaze away from the rain outside, she looked beside her and saw a girl with chestnut color hair and eyes. She was looking frantically inside her bag._

_Ah, that kid_**,**_ Layla thought_**, **_if I remember correctly, she was in the same class as me, Mei was her name…_

_Looking down on the umbrella on her hand, she thought of an idea._

_Maybe I could finally made friend…_

_Looking at Mei once more, she said "Umbrella!" _

_Mei looked at Layla surprised "Eh?"_

_Looking behind, Mei noticed Rina and smiled "Well I guess," she took the umbrella "I'll be borrowing this then, thank you!" she then walked off._

"_Eh! But wait… I!" wanted to go home with you… her last words were stuck on her throat as she watched her walking away._

_Noticing Rina behind her, she started to cry "Rina… I…" but Rina ignored her as she too, walked away from her…_

"Oh, I see…" the raven girl calmly said as she put down her tea that Mary brought in while Layla told her story. Both sat on the sofa as Selena was sleeping on the raven girl lap while the other either stand or sat on the floor. All of their faces were devoid with emotions.

Layla eyes were full of tears as she screamed "In the end I couldn't make friends with my classmates! Even Rina don't want to talk to me anymore! I felt so lonely!"

Suddenly, the cups along with the window started to crack…

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE! " The windows and cups then suddenly break and fall down on them like rain as she screamed and cry… But none of them seemed to care.

"Felling lonely, huh?" the raven girl whisper as she took a piece of a broken window that fall on Selena cheek "Is it because," She looked at Layla with a sad smile "…you die in felling lonely and full of regrets?"

Layla looked shocked and screamed "How-!"

"Since the moment we met." Rin spoke suddenly spoke up from where she stands. Beside her, Len grin and said "Don't you remember what we said when we first met you?"

"_You know, I don't think sitting on the ground in this weather are very healthy, especially to a _**sad soul**_…."_

Looking at the grinning twins, she calm down and continued "After that, I was…."

"…_..crying as I ran through the rain. I ran and ran without any purposed. My mind was too messed up back then. Because of that, I didn't notice the car and…."_

_**CRASH!**_

"…_..I died."_

Suddenly, someone hugged her from behind.

Looking up, she saw Vivi looking sadly at her "It must be hard for you…" she smiled "…But I don't think you should worry too much." Letting go, she walked out of the room, with Mary following from behind.

"Eh?" Layla looked confused "What do you mean-?"

"Nothing that you should worry about." The raven girl said with a chuckled "But Miss Layla," Layla looked at her "…would you mind showing Rin and Len where did you die?"

"Eh, why?" this is getting confusing.

"Nothing, really." She said with a small, mysterious smiled as she played with Selena hair "I just got a felling that you will be in for a **big** surprised…"

Layla was about to asked more when her eyes once more felt tired and she was welcomed with the familiar black space….

* * *

_**At a street in Catania, Sicily, Italy.**_

When she woke this time, she noticed that Len giving her a piggyback ride with Rin holding the umbrella for them. She blushed.

Rin noticed that she was awake, smiled and said "Hello there, you made us worry when you suddenly faint again…"

Her blushed was getting redder as she mumbled a quiet "Sorry". Len and Rin laugh as Len slowly put her down saying "It was okay…"

Looking around, she notice that was at the street where she used to die. Shocked, she looked at Rin and Len thinking, _How did they-?_

The two smiled. Rin then said, "Well, since you fainted a while ago…"

"We tried to find it ourselves..." Len then suddenly said.

"Using the story you told us…"

"But it was pretty hard, you know…"

"But it's a good thing…"

"That we had Cathy with us…"

"Or we will never…"

"Found it." They end it together in sync.

Layla was about to asked more when she heard someone calling her name.

Looking behind, she was shocked to see Rina, crying and prying at the spot where she dies…

Rin and Len noticed too, but they didn't do anything other than smiled.

"I'm so sorry, Layla! I just wanted you to be stronger, that's why I did that!"

Layla looked surprised at this, _Could it be…? _

"No matter what," Rina eyes was full of tears "I will always be your friend!"

Behind Rina was Mei. She was holding the umbrella that Layla 'give' her.

With a teary smile, she said sadly "Layla, thank you for letting me borrow your umbrella…I'm sorry, I thought you were going home with Rina. I didn't know you were fighting."

She continued "I didn't notice you wanted to go home with me, I'm so sorry..."

Looking at Rin and Len blankly, Layla asked "Are they…" looking back at Rina and Mei "….crying because of me?"

They nodded.

"So…" she smiled "…I was never alone…"

As she was engulfed in a bright light, she looked at them and smiled.

"I'm not lonely anymore… Thank you, for everything." And then, she was gone.

Rin let out a small smile as she sighed before looking at the grinning Len with a frown.

"Stop grinning like that…"

"Eh, why should I?"

"Because it looks bad…"

"But I was thinking what Layla would look like when she noticed that she wasn't in Heaven _or in Hell_. Instead, she was…." Taking something out of pocket and show it to Rin face "….in here."

Taking the glass bottle away from Len she said casually "That's why I said it looked bad…Anyway," looking at the girls, she smiled sadistically "shouldn't they be done by now?"

"Hah," he too looked at the girls and smiled an identical sadistic smile as his twin "You right."

He clapped his hands and both girls suddenly engulfed in bright indigo and brown flame before they disappear.

Len stretched his hand and said with a pouted "Now I owned Mary and Vivi another dinners at a five stars hotel! Damn those illusionists won't do a things for free. "

Rin laughed as she pat her twin back "Now, now, at least we got another soul for the Young Lady. So it was all worth the trouble, right?"

"Yeah," he slings his arm on her shoulder "you right. For The Young Lady, even nothing worth everything."

* * *

_**Inferno Rebellion Mansion, Unknown **_

Inside her office, the raven girl chuckled darkly as she sips her tea and said to herself,

"I never really did give her my name…"

* * *

**Introduction Arc Part 1, done! Hope you like it!**


End file.
